Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Yin Yang
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: Tohru gets sick one day and the Sohma family has no one to cook for them. What the hell does this have to do with Hatori and Kisa? Or is it about them....


****

Prologue

Ohayo gozaimasu! Ano...

Good Morning! Well...  


A furnace like heat rushed up her dampened body with each beads of sweat boiling over her pale complexion. A single stand of molten sunlight seeped through her shutters and cast an eerie shadow over even more ashen face as her mouth parted slightly in an attempt to yawn. But her jaw muscles were wan and she could scarcely breath. The bedspread was matted with her sweat and stray strands of auburn tresses lay plastered to her forehead or arms. The small of her back collected most of the moistness. 

A bottomless feeling churned in her stomach and her throat felt on fire. It was scratchy and parched but suddenly a very distasteful feeling bubbled up her esophagus. It was rancid and acidy to taste and she felt her strength rise as she threw the soaked coverlet off onto the floor. It fluttered down as she sprinted like a madman to the bathroom, slinking trough the halls faster then her neko companion could have moved. 

Good morning...

She braced herself against the bathroom toilet seat, her knuckles turning white. Face flushed and stomach shaking she wretched...and....

"HOLY SHIT!", a disgruntled, early morning Kyou exclaimed in horror as he opened the bathroom door. Bad idea. He promptly threw it shut, almost ripping the door off its hinges. One eye lay wide and the other was squinted slightly in disgust. His empty bowels lurched forward. 'I do NOT need that in the morning...' He sighed exasperatedly, combing back ratty sun kissed locks. Poor Tohru, first day of summer vacation and she had developed the stomach flu on the first day. The neko-boy shuddered and waited impatiently outside the bathroom door as his own stomach settled. Her silent gasps and other noises kept him restless but then he realized something in even more revulsion then when he had seen her. 'No Tohru means no food and Kugara is taking summer classes at her college.... NO FOOD! He threw his hands up in mock plea. "Why me!? I can barely stand Yuki, yet alone Yuki's.... food." He heard another aggressive rumble from his abdomen and sighed. "Damn..." 

With another heaved sigh he stepped over to a window, jarring and banging it until it opened to feel the warm breeze caress his face. It was nice to feel the heat of summer's golden rays and silky soft sakura petals that danced along the wind.

A silent figure swept across the wood floor, curiously toward his enemy with precise quietness. Some noises from the bathroom kept him aware but non-the-less he stepped toward the unsuspecting carrot top and asked icily, "What are doing up this early hour?" He brushed back a navy blue lock and his teeth flashed in a cocky smile.

Kyou felt his heart skip a beat and then plummet to his feet. Twitching, he averted his attention to the shadow and addressed curtly, "Kuso nezumi ...NEVER do that again..." One false move and out the window he would've went.

Yuki blinked ever so innocently and shrugged with a sly smirk gracing his lips and leaned against the wall, "Me?" He said pointing to his chest and leaned on his hands. "What'd I do...?"

Kyou balled his fist and crouched. With as much calm as he could muster, he tried not fighting the idiotic rodent in the mornings. It led to even worse quarrel in the daytime. "Those _creepy_ things you do with the silent ness and....Aw, forget it. Tohru has the flu or something." He indicated to the door as more disturbing noises came from with in. But then a louder one made him tumble over his hunched position and landed on his hunches.

Yuki gave his taller cousin a confused look then shook his head. Tohru worked herself too much and something going around the school must've hit her hard. "First day of summer. Poor Tohru." It was quiet a moment but then his head shot up and Kyou swore he heard a crack. "Wait? Tohru..." Blink blink. "But I can't cook..." Violet blue orbs met crimson in recognition and Kyou cocked a slender eyebrow. 

"Took you that long?"

"Shut up baka neko..." Yuki mockingly poked Kyou's forehead.

Shigure happily stepped toward them with his same as always chipper grin but his eyes were still a little hazy from waking up. He wore a simple robe and saw the two glaring daggers at each other. Ah, slightly sibling rivalry in the wee hours of the morning was riotous for the sleepy and all around. With a pat on both their heads to say good morning he started to open the door when...

The two tackled him mercilessly to the ground, Kyou pinning his arm to his back and Yuki sitting on his legs. "Heeeey...I havta go!" The dog whined childishly and wriggled beneath them his attempts were futile in an always-loosing battle. Casting them a somber look Yuki started:

"Honda-san is sick and she's using the bathroom."

Shigure made a quick face of pity but then smiled again. Nothing could discourage this man's sunshine attitude. "Well then! Take out we'll have...unless Yuki..."

Both boys' eyes widened in utmost dreadfulness and yelled in unison, "IIE!"

Shigure chuckled ruefully and squirmed a bit under their restraints. "Er...could you two get off me now?" Even though Yuki was light any body weight on a tried person with enough pressure could get annoying. And not to mention Kyou gripping his arm like he would yank it out of its socket. 

Kyou flashed Yuki a devious smirk and wrinkled his nose a bit. "Nah..." He twisted Shigure's hand a bit more and earned a small yelp. 'Mwhaha...revenge for all you've said to me is sweet.'

"But I still have to go Kyou!"

An insane laughter rang through out the Sohma household. Ah, a normal summer day like any other. Well as normal as a Jyuunishi family could be. For now...

****

Heheheheheh *smack* Ok, ok I bet you're wondering what this is all about...Er...I donno exactly either...thought you could tell me. J/k! R&R

  



End file.
